


Нянька

by Wayward_jr



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Animal Transformation, Chicago Blackhawks, Fluff, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 12:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_jr/pseuds/Wayward_jr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Во всех крэковых историях о превращении хоккеистов в различных животных за кадром осталась одна интересная деталь: персонал ледовой арены. Авторы забыли про тех, чья работа — позаботиться о том, чтобы профессиональная хоккейная команда работала как часы, даже если игроки теряют человеческий облик.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Нянька

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wrangler](https://archiveofourown.org/works/899591) by [james](https://archiveofourown.org/users/james/pseuds/james). 



> Бета: Rhaina
> 
> [Видео](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wavh47RpLz4) с Овечкиными. Ну почти с ним ;-)

В дверях раздевалки они столкнулись с выходившими оттуда игроками. Майки попытался было быстро пересчитать всех по головам, но Пит хлопнул его по плечу и посоветовал:   
— Если кто потеряется, нам сообщат из автобуса. Не психуй раньше времени.

Майки кивнул, все еще не веря своему счастью: он не просто здесь, а работает, реально работает на «Ястребов» в качестве помощника старшего сервисмена. За плечами уже было несколько домашних матчей, но сегодня — первый выезд и, следовательно, особая ответственность. Дома всем было бы наплевать, если кто-то из игроков провел бы ночь в укромном уголке где-нибудь в раздевалке. До Майки даже доходили слухи о некоторых игроках — в основном вратарях, — которые любили перед игрой прочувствовать атмосферу ледовой арены, или чем там они занимались ночью на катке.

Вся хоккейная тусовка знала о Ховарде, который перекидывался в белого медведя и проводил предматчевую ночь, свернувшись калачиком в своих воротах. Пусть у «Ястребов» не было перевертышей с таким жутким альтер-эго, Майки все равно решил отнестись к своим обязанностям максимально серьезно. Как-никак первая настоящая работа, не хотелось бы просрать ее по собственной глупости.  
Он приступил к проверке очень тщательно: осмотрел сначала все уголки раздевалки, заглянул под скамейки, не переставая собирать грязную одежду и использованные полотенца. Как и все остальные работники, он тщательно перетряхивал вещи, прежде чем кинуть в корзину для белья: большинство игроков перекидывались в грызунов, а Майки не жаждал вылететь на улицу из-за того, что швырнул Данкана Кита через всю раздевалку или утопил, выстирав в машинке. 

Ладно, дело не в увольнении, он вообще не хотел никого топить. Как и становиться тем, кто засунет кого-то из игроков в грязное белье. Это было основной частью его обязанностей: присматривать за парнями, когда те превращаются в животных. Именно он следил за тем, чтобы у Кейна всегда были его любимые клубнично-йогуртовые конфеты, Шо спал на правильной подстилке, а на полу не валялись утиные перья Кроуфорда. Выбросить кого-то в стирку — непростительный промах.

Но вот больше всего на свете он не хотел утопить Кита, потому что Сибрук был до жути повернут на своем партнере. Майки проработал на «Ястребов» всего месяц, и то успел наслушаться историй.

Скоро все грязное белье было собрано, пришла очередь клюшек, щитков и всего остального снаряжения. Майки встал на четвереньки, проверяя и перепроверяя, не остался ли кто незамеченным. Вроде все чисто, но… Он замер, затем подполз в угол, ближайший к выходу из раздевалки на лед. Точно! Маленькая крыса крепко спала на полу, свернувшись в пушистый клубочек. Он подобрался поближе, не трогая грызуна — еще проснется и цапнет. Но тут же снова замер и присмотрелся повнимательнее.  
Майки вытащил телефон, нашел командный ростер и прокрутил до фотографии Данкана Кита в своей животной ипостаси — крысы. Да, с первого взгляда ясно, что перед ним не Кит.

— Нашел кого-то? — спросил Пит из-за спины.

Майки покачал головой, но с пола пока не поднялся.

— Это не Кит, но… У нас есть еще крысы в команде?

Кит перекидывался в крысу, Шо — в хорька, но других грызунов в профайлах вроде не было.

Пит нахмурился.

— Неа… Стоп, а тот пацан, Хэйес, которого вызвали вчера? — Пит вытащил свой телефон. — Точно, он! Сегодня днем пришло письмо с его фотографиями. — Он развернул экран к Майки: на фото была крыса, как две капли похожая на ту, что спала под скамейкой.

— Мне найти переноску? Или есть вероятность того, что он перекинется непроизвольно?

Пит снова сверился с телефоном.

— В профайле написано, что он может менять форму и сознательно, и рефлекторно. Лучше поймать его в наволочку.  
Майки кивнул и вытащил ее из сумки, висевшей у него на поясе. Он старался не таскать много вещей: лакомства, чтобы выманивать грызунов и птиц из укрытия, и несколько легко рвущихся мешков (очень похожих на наволочки) для транспортировки перекинувшихся игроков. Майки быстро и незаметно подхватил крысу, даже не разбудив, и положил мешок на скамью. На нем были логотип команды, надпись: «Осторожно! Человек внутри» и общепринятый ярко-желтый знак, обозначающий трансформировавшегося человека, чтобы точно никто не перепутал мешок с обычным багажом.

Он еще раз осмотрел раздевалку. Пит как раз получил подтверждение от водителя, что они не досчитались всего одного игрока — Хэйеса. Майки взял его на руки и приготовился доставить в отель. Он медленно выдохнул, безумно довольный тем, что в первый по-настоящему рабочий день никто не разревелся, не залил кровью пол и не угрожал затаскать Майки по судам за отравление.  
В старших классах он умудрился попасть на работу в забегаловку с фаст-фудом, так за первую неделю случилось все выше перечисленное. 

Майки махнул Питу, который наблюдал за остальными сервисменами, и спросил:   
— Я еще нужен?

— Да нет, — Пит вскинул на него глаза. — Занимайся животными, и все будет супер. Тебе повезло с «Ястребами», непыльная работенка. Не то что у Вашиков. У них особая команда из трех человек только для Овечкина и его игрушек для ванной.

Майки сморгнул, пытаясь понять, не прикалывается ли Пит. Всех новичков разыгрывали, но вот распространяется ли эта традиция и на сервисменов?

Пит ухмыльнулся.

— Забей в поиск на Ютьюбе. Там есть видео с Овечкиным в ванной у медиков: он плещется на спине с пирамидкой из пластиковых чашечек. И только с третьего раза умудряется собрать их в правильном порядке — сразу ясно, сколько мозгов у них остается во время трансформации. — Он хлопнул Майки по плечу: — Нам же вполне достаточно тебя. Кроме Данка и Хэйеса есть еще Шарп, Кейн, Шо и Кроу. С Шарпом проще всего: чтобы он перекинулся в человека, надо всего лишь показать ему то видео, которое я сказал тебе сохранить на телефон.

— Это которое с дочкой? — уточнил Майки, хотя и сам знал ответ. Он внимательно изучил все доступные материалы, чтобы быть в полной боевой готовности. Майки знал, как надеть шлейку и поводок на хорька, как смастерить гнездо из свитеров для Кроу, если тот откажется превращаться, и как не спорить с Китом, если тому приспичит покататься на плече.

Патрик Шарп перекидывался в кролика. Смена тела чаще всего происходила спонтанно, но он мог заставить себя сознательно поменять форму при нужных условиях. Тут и шло в ход видео: ему достаточно было пару минут посмотреть, как его малышка играет, и Шарп превращался обратно в человека — стопроцентная гарантия. Ну, так, по крайней мере, заверили Майки.

— Труднее всего с Кейном, — заметил один из проходящих мимо рабочих, таща груду клюшек.

— Он же вроде тоже кролик? Мне сказали, что я не должен с ним ничего делать, — быстро уточнил Майки, потому что если руководство допустило такую ошибку, то где еще ждут проблемы?

— Не должен, — успокоил Пит. — Просто отдай его Джонни. Кейн перекидывается абсолютно спонтанно, и все, что ему тогда надо, — Джонни. Тут нам свезло, иначе пришлось бы таскаться на выезды с его мамой или младшей сестрой.

Майки нахмурился и почувствовал, как в мешке возится Хэйес. Но крыса быстро угомонилась — приснилось что-то, наверное.

— Тогда что тут трудного, если единственное, о чем мне следует позаботиться, — это чтобы Тейвз взял его к себе?

— Все, что ему нужно, — Джонни, — повторил Пит. — Если того нет, то Кейн побежит его искать, и моли Бога, чтобы в этот момент вы были не на дороге. А если ты его все-таки поймаешь, то без Джонни он не будет ни есть, ни пить, ни играть. Он будет гонять шайбу по льду, но только если ее пасует Джонни. И спать он будет исключительно на его коленях или на соседней подушке.

Конечно, как и все, Майки видел фотографии, когда Кейн перекидывался на публике. И видел лицо Тейвза: тот был явно не в восторге от маленького кролика, сидящего у него на руках. 

— А Тейвз не считает это слегка…

Пит кивнул.

— Это его страшно бесит. Вот почему когда Кейн перекидывается на выезде, плохо всем. Дома нам не приходится иметь дело с психующим Тейвзом, когда он не высыпается, потому что Кейн пинает его в голову.

— Гм, — начал Майки, но тут почувствовал, как крыса снова зашевелилась. Он быстро опустил мешок на пол — и вовремя. Мешок разлетелся на клочки, когда Хэйес превратился в человека и полусонно моргнул. Майки ошарашенно замер.

— Э, привет. Я опоздал на автобус?

— Я отвезу вас в отель. — И тут Майки понял, что все-таки умудрился облажаться, причем по-крупному! — Вот только найду вашу одежду…

Пит расхохотался и хлопнул его по плечу — супер, может и не уволят. Правда, после этого Пит свалил, и Майки пришлось срочно искать хоть что-то, в чем Хэйес смог бы добраться до своего номера в отеле.


End file.
